Of Rabbit Puns and Feminism
by Kyute
Summary: Take an adventure on the rants of a strange girl.One that includes much teen drama.
1. The First Rant

**Hi, I'm Eliza this is technically my "first fanfiction". My first fanfiction was about Shugo Chara, but then deleted it because it was horribly written. Anyways, this fanfiction corresponds with **_Confessions of an Internet Addict_ by **_SerePrime 2.0_**. **I suggest reading that first. **

* * *

**Name**: Yukari Yuzuki

**Age**: 15

**Occupation**: Guess

This is my personal blog, it's available to everyone! But I only mentioned it to some people and if you found it somehow without me telling you… well then

Want me to tell you a secret?

I changed a lot this year. A lot. And I like it.

Life is really complicated. If that wasn't obvious enough, then you obviously have problems ( I'm sorry if you were triggered).

A lot of people tell me it's weird to make friends online. The truth is it's not. I love my internet friends. They all understand me. Mizki is my best friend and cousin. She understands my reactions to… certain things. I'm so sorry you have to put up with me sometimes. I feel for you. I'm so sorry.

Tone. Yes you. The person who I shared my feelings over anime with and then when I started liking something that wasn't anime, you read along with me. You of course fell in love with it, along with me.

And of course you Ring. I have no idea why you would read this. You have been my best friend since 3rd grade, and you always talk about that _one_ boy. I showed this to you for some strange reason, you're probably questioning who the hare(im sorry for the rabbit pun) are these people. I have always kept my internet life a secret.

Oh yes, and my male best friend, I'm just kidding, you're gender doesn't define you (I'm sorry if you were triggered.) You have accepted every part of me, and our interesting conversations, oh they are the greatest.

**Luki:**Go ahead. Most rants are interesting besides if it is an angry one it should relieve the pressure,steam, tension what ever what ever you call it or what ever is on your mind

_8:31pm_

**Me**:femnism

i can write a whole report on it

_8: 33 pm_

See what a great conversation (this may or not be sarcastic).

Yes, you are different than all the other boys.

But, luckily for you, you're no the object of my affection. Someone in "real life" has taken that title. Isn't that great. Another crush.

The last person I shared feelings for dumped me in the trash, like if I was nothing, and left me there to rot.

Whatever, me and cousin had the GREATEST conversation about my perfect man.

**Me**: mizki who do u believe is my perfect man

_3:30 pm_

**Mizki**: Does his name end in kat

_3:31 pm_

**Me**: DEAD

ON

_3:32 pm_

**Me**: how were u able to speculate this

_3:32 pm_

Of course I was being sarcastic, I totally know whats she talking about.

Alas, it seems there is no more to speak about.

Good bye!

It was nice_ gnawing_ you!

* * *

_gr8estkawaiifangirl says_: aww! i should be thanking you! you have introduced me to something grand! anyways, i know who you were talking about in the last part ;)

_Guest 1 says_: Why wasnt i informed about the boy who dumped you like trash. P.S. this is mizki

Guest 2 says: Well, first of all, this was very informative. I know now who you talk to on the internet. And second of all, OF COURSE YOU WOULD SAY FEMINISM!

kool-kid: I'd like to inform you that I was very well "triggered". Haha just kidding :) And who is this guy?

* * *

**Yeah who is this guy? I mean she's picking this guy over Luki? He must be a charmer!**

**Review I guess?  
**


	2. Nice guys

**Yukari is a tsundere. It's canon in this fanficition. (meaning it's not)****  
**

* * *

Is there a word to explain how much you hate yourself? Or more importantly the dumb things you have done.

Even if there is, I'm not looking for it.

I scare myself sometimes, how in a year I could change to quiet Yukari, into the loud Yukari that's funny and everyone likes.

That's right I changed myself.

To make you happy.

To make you notice.

It was all for you.

And here I am, running this stupid blog about feelings.

Look I'm being serious, I didn't change that into a rabbit pun.

The topic today is going to be~

**Nice guys.**

_ Nice guys_ who start off as your friend, then say they like you randomly, then break up with their girlfriend for you, and say "Hey, go out with me?"

Not to mention his ex-girlfriend**, WAS ONE OF YOUR CLOSEST FRIENDS**. And then suddenly your adorable cute friend says to you "Slut", **IN THE LOUDEST VOICE YOU'VE EVER HEAR HER SAY.**

And then your guy "friend" says this:

**Text from:(413)-612-11**:I broke up with here for you. Your just like all the other girls. Shallow as fuck.

**Text from Me: **Have you ever heard the joke about friend zoned guys?Well it goes like this. _How many "friend-zoned" guys does it take to change a light bulb? None they'll just **compliment it and get pissed when it won't screw**. _

Wow, fucking great. And hey guess what, you fell for a big phony who hates herself and just wishes to make out with an alien from a fictional universe.

Picked the charmer! I'm not going to mention names, but you can guess!

** I DARE YOU**.

__I'm all _ears_!

Whatever, the point is, the point I'm trying to make!

Is. Boys suckkkkkk.

I'd rather make out with this fictional character guy, actually, I'll make out with him any day!

Speaking about boys, my crush didn't speak to me at all today. Actually, nobody really did. :(

Guess he's like the rest. And no I don't want a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

_gr8estkawaiifangirl says_: MESSAGE . ALONG WITH UR TEENAGE ANGST! HE'S WORSE THAN CLAMIBORN!

_ Guest 1_: TEXT ME. TEXT ME NOOOOOOW. THIS IS MIZKI

_Guest 2_: I'm just going to say this douche's name, Zeito. He literally texted me to call you a slut -.- Um, what the fudge? So I texted him, um excuse you, check yourself before you wreck yourself, she had noooo reason to get with you in the first place. You broke up with Aoki, who is probably the best you could do and then tells everyone you two had a thing? This shit is cray cray. Actually you know what fuck 're going to watch a crappy sequel of a good movie and make fun of it. Yes, that is the best right now. Too much angstttt, Yuka. It **HURTS**.

_kool kid_: I'm sorry.

* * *

**Wow way too much, angst. Life lesson is: Friend zoned guys are the worst. This had happened to one of my friends recently and it was like? Um, she had no relationship with you in the first place?**

** Yukari's joke there was a tumblr joke. **

** If you noticed some, references, to a certain webcomic, you are 100% correct. Tone gives it away in that last section.**

** I promise this is the most angsty chapter in a while. Next angst chapter won't be until a long time after.  
**


	3. Yuuma

I'm going to end this blog now.

There's no point anymore to keep this up.

It's not like this is my only blog, it's just my personal one.

Mizki is doing bad, I have to help her.

I need to help someone I care about.

Mizki, don't worry. I got your back.

* * *

**rabbitpuns413**: she's doing pretty bad

**rabbitpuns413**: she asked me to tell you that she cares about you

**rabbitpuns413**: but you already knew that

**rabbitpuns413**: i will find a way

**theyoungmaster**: What are you going to do?

**rabbitpuns413**: i cant tell you not yet

**rabbitpuns413**: also if you try hurting mizki... i will hurt you

**rabbitpuns413**: if you ask how its because im fucking yukari yuzuki thats why

**rabbitpuns413**: youre hiding something i just know it

**theyoungmaster**:...

**rabbitpuns413**: i wish she could have liked someone better than you

**rabbitpuns413**: coward

**theyoungmaster**: I already knew that. You don't need to remind me.

**rabbitpuns413**: well, ill message you about what i plan to do.

**rabbitpuns413**: and as much as i dislike you, youre the only thing she has right now. jeez crying over a boy for gods sake

**rabbitpuns413**: A BOY ACROSS THE FUCKING OCEAN

**rabbitpuns413**: okay bye

_rabbitpuns413 logged out_

**theyoungmaster:** Thank you?

* * *

**so this is the end of yukari's rants**

**go read the confessions of an internet addict's sequel: Love Will Find a Way by SerenityPrime**


End file.
